Forgiveness
by Claerwen Sinclair
Summary: Both Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are restless, full of guilt as they contemplate their actions under the influence of the Wise-Man. Can Arashi convince them that they're forgiven?  Has Yuri, don't like, don't read


**Forgiveness**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you really think I would have to worry about how I'm gonna pay for college? **

**Note: I haven't watched Sailor Moon, so I'm just gonna pretend this happens when Chibi-Usa turns into the Black Lady, but in this, Hotaru turns into Mistress 9 in this one along with Chibi-Usa going evil. They only went evil because of the Wiseman**

**Note II: Arashi is a girl incase you're wondering**

**Note III: This is told from Hotaru's point of view**

**Warning: This has Yuri in it. If you don't like that, then don't read my story.**

**

* * *

**

You lay asleep with you head on Chibi-Usa's chest, snoring softly. Both my arms and Chibi-Usa's arms are wrapped around you. You breathing is gentle and relaxed, beautiful music to our ears after all the fighting we've done—after all the fighting that's been going on.

We watch you sleep, unable to sleep ourselves due to all the guilt that weighs down heavily on our minds. Just one week ago, under the influence of the Wiseman, Chibi-Usa and I betrayed the senshi—we betrayed you. Just one week ago, we tried to kill all the senshi due to his influence. Just a mere one week ago, we killed you.

Your death freed us of his control.

After we defeated the Wiseman and his cronies, you were restored. The first thing you did was tell us, was that it wasn't our fault. All the senshi told us that.

Those words mean nothing, though. They do nothing to placate our guilt. Despite you telling us that it wasn't our fault, we still feel as though it's our fault.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Both of rush towards you, yet you make no motions to move, no motions to avoid the attack that you know is coming. All you do is open you arms in a welcoming manner and smile a gentle smile. It's a smile you only give me and Chibi-Usa._

_ The fight around us rages on as we look to you in shock, our swords having pierced you, and yet, you make no move to make a counter attack—you make no move to fight back. You cough slightly as blood drips down your mouth in a thin line. _

_ "A-Arashi-chan…" Chibi-Usa and I gasp out, just barely having broken the Wiseman's control because of what we've just done. _

_ You smile weakly, but even though it's weak, it's still that gentle smile that's reserved for me and Chibi-Usa alone. It's that smile that brings tears to our eyes._

_ "Don't cry Hotaru-koi, Usa-koi. I'm not worth your tears…" You whisper softly, and at your words, I have to resist the urge to slap you, despite the fact that we've stabbed you._

_ You cough again, more blood rising with this cough._

_ "I'll be your light from now on…and from now on…-cough-…from now on…no one will be able to take this…this light…-cough-…no one will be able to extinguish it…" You whisper hoarsely. _

_ Tears roll down my face and Chibi-Usa's face at your words. Your body starts to fade away, your Pure Heart Crystal glowing brightly. You smile once last time, softly whispering, "I love you two so much…"_

_ You slump forward slightly and we try to catch you, but you pass right through us. You body hits the ground gently, fading away in a shower of bright light. Your Pure Heart Crystal rises out of your body, gently floating towards me and Chibi-Usa. _

_ Chibi-Usa cups her hands in front of her and the Heart rises into them. We can hear your whispers, and shockingly enough, you appear._

_ Your body is transparent, you clad in flowing white clothing, your short-cropped hair moving in a nonexistent breeze. Seeing as how none of the fighting has stopped at your reappearance, we assume that we are the only ones who can see you._

_ You smile softly, bringing your hands up as though you were going to wipe out tears. You curse and frown slightly when you hand fade away like smoke when you try to touch our faces, but you smile again, whispering softly, _

_ "Don't worry, I'll protect you. And don't forget…" Your voice is starting to sound distant as you start to fade away again._

_ "I love you both…" You whisper is like a gentle breeze as you fade away completely. _

_ As you disappear completely, the light that made you up engulfs us. Once the light dies down, me and Chibi-Usa stand there together, back to normal, our eyes wet with tears. We bring out our transformations pen, our eyes meeting a calm understanding._

_ We turn and join the fight. Only this time, we fight along side the senshi._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

I'm snapped out my musings when you start to whimper slightly in your sleep, unconsciously nuzzling deeper into Chibi-Usa's chest. I shift so I'm just a bit closer you and Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa catches my eye—and my unspoken question.

"I wonder what's she dreaming about?" Chibi-Usa asks softly, running her fingers through your messy hair.

You recently cut your hair again, cropping it in Haru-papa and Erin-papa's trademark shortness. It made Michi-mama and Setsuna-mama mad but you just said that your hair was getting the way. Truthfully, Chibi-Usa and me prefer it this way.

"I don't know." I answer, my tone slightly bitter.

* * *

I hate not knowing what's going on. You may be protective of us, but at times like this, during this moment of vulnerability, as much as you wish you deny and protest it; Chibi-Usa and I are the ones who worry about you. We worry about you all the time, whether you know it or not.

* * *

You whimper again shifting slightly. Both me and Chibi-Usa run our hands down your back in a soothing manner, but your whimpering grows.

"Stop it!" You cry out.

"Stop it! Leave them alone, Wiseman!" You plead in your sleep desperately. At this we realize that you're having a nightmare—a nightmare about the fight.

"Chibi-Usa…Hotaru…" You cry out, trailing off.

You shift, rolling over slightly; placing your head on my chest. I run my fingers through silky locks and this action causes you to stir.

You look up blearily, your bangs shading your eyes. You snuggle into my chest taking a deep breath to inhale all three of out scents. You seem to realize that we're awake, 'cause lift yourself up slightly, wincing slight pain due to your injuries.

"What's wrong, Hotaru-koi, Usa-koi?" You ask, your voice's sounding like that of a sleep child, which you sort of are since you're twelve-years-old.

"Why…why don't you hate us? We tried to kill you and we turned our backs on you. How can you forgive so easily after everything?" Me and Chibi-Usa ask, our voices full of pain, anguish and guilt. We didn't mean to say that, but we know that if we didn't, it may become more than just a question asked in our heads.

"Would you have hated me if it was me and not the two of you?" The question is a simple yes or no question, but it holds so much meaning—so much more than most people realize.

"No. We could never hate you. Our love for you is too strong to allow it." At our confession towards you, a tear rolls down my face and in the moonlight, I can see a tear make its way down Chibi-Usa's face as well.

"You see? We're the same. You wonder why I didn't fight back, I can tell. It's because I love you so much that as much as my mind screamed for me to fight back, I couldn't bring my heart to. I would die to protect you." And with that, you gently pull the both of us to you.

You bring your lips to Chibi-Usa's in a gentle but passionate kiss. Chibi-Usa runs her fingers through your hair, loving the way her fingers go through the silkily short locks.

She breaks the kiss, bringing you up, panting slightly and shifting a bit to allow me to kiss you. You manage to get a breathe of air, before I presses my lips to yours.

You kiss back just as passionately and gently as you did with Chibi-Usa. I feel my heart warm at the feel of your lips on mine as I kiss you back with just as much passion as Chibi-Usa did, but with a bit more dominance. I run my fingers gently through your hair, tugging it softly causing you to give a growl. My heart is filled with happiness—the guilt that weighed down my heart now lifted.

Reluctantly we break the kiss because of the need for oxygen. I look to see you smiling. You gently trail your fingers across our faces before pulling us down.

Our heads are on your chest listening to the wonderful sound of your heartbeat.

"Let's go back to sleep, Haru-papa wants us up by 7." You say gently, trailing your fingers through our hair.

Soon we were asleep with clean minds and warm hearts as we held you.


End file.
